Carlena Granger's story
by Elizabeth Yaster
Summary: hey it's a story about Carlena granger i stink at summaries and well read and review! enjoy! :p.s. rated T just in case!
1. Carlena

Name: Carlena Granger

House?

Position in wizard world: Half Blood ( mother is a witch)

Special relations: Hermione is her 1st cousin (fathers' are brothers)

Other: Has no idea that her mother is a witch!

A girl of eleven years old with light brown hair and blue eyes was sitting in her window sill, reading a Sherlock Holms mystery. Her mother was waiting down in the kitchen like she had been for the past few weeks waiting for an owl to arrive with a letter for her daughter to be going to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Then she saw it a beautiful barn owl flying right for the window. Just then her husband walked into the room.

"WHY IS THERE A BLOODY BIRD IN MY HOUSE!" he yelled.

Just then Carlena had heard all the noise and came to see what it was!

"What's all the hulla bullu about a bird?" she asked.

So with out explaining her mother handed her the envelope with beautiful burgundy hand writing. She opened it up to read:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal

"Mom, I'm totally and completely confused!" said Carlena.

"Well it means that you are a witch too!" her mother replied.

"What do you mean too?" asked Carlena.

"Well I'm a witch too but when I married your father we decided to live like muggles, non magic folk." said her mother, "and you have been asked to attend one of the best schools of witch craft in the country!"

"Wow, um I think I better go lay down!"said Carlena as she turned and walked up to her room to lay down.


	2. Carlena's Choice

Later that Day

Carlena after thinking awhile went back to reading her book to clear her mind. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Sweety, um can I come in?" asked her mother outside her door.

"Yeah, come in mom." Carlena said placing the bookmark in her book and setting it down.

"We need to talk about u going to Hogwarts," said her mom, "I think it'd be really good for you to go!" "You'd get to meet new kids and most of all learn to be a proper witch. You may even meet the famous Harry Potter!"

"Henry Focter? Who?" asked Carlena totally be wildered.

"Harry Potter, he is the only boy to live through an attack by the worst and most evil wizard, we don't speak his name! I hear he is eleven as well! Oh yes and I almost forgot your cousin Hermione was also excepted into Hogwarts as well, heaven knows how she became a witch but it is good just the same! Well I'll leave u to your reading I need to finish supper, you can think a little more but I need to know soon to send an owl and take u to get your things." said her mother and she left Carlena with her thoughts.

_wow I'm actually a witch! I'm gonna go to Hodwarts! Yeah why not try something new!_ _Okay!_

Carlena ran down the stairs.

"Geeze where's the fire?" asked her mother.

"Mom, I'm going to Hogwarts!" said Carlena.

"Really?" asked her mom, "oh I'm so happy I'll take u to get your things tomorrow."

"Okay I'm gonna go read again my book is getting really good!" said Carlena.

"Oh no you don't you're setting the table for dinner!" said her mom handing her three forks.

"Ah, mom!" complained Carlena.

"Hey, you do it or we go shopping next week!" said her mom.

"Fine!" Carlena said giving in and talking the forks.

**Well that's the second chapter please read and review! Please be nice it's my first hp story! Well the third will be up when I get a good idea for something to happen next so if you've got any ideas please do tell:) **


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3**

Carlena and her mom were walking through Diagon Alley when Carlena heard a shriek behind her.

"CARLENA!" shrieked Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Carlena back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to Hogwarts as well!" said Carlena.

"You've got to be kidding, this is si grand!" said Hermione.

"What have you bought so far?" asked Carlena.

"Everything on the list, we were just heading home when I saw your blonde head." said Hermione.

"Oh, mom could Hermione come with us as I finish my shopping and then come and sleep over?" asked Carlena.

"Oh, I'm not sure." said Carlena's mom who's name I should mention is Mackenzie.

"Oh, well we have no problem with it maybe you could help Hermione understand the wizarding world." said Hermione's mom.

"Okay, Carlena we still need to get your wand." said Mackenzie.

"I will, I will!" said Carlena.

After Carlena got her wand, the three headed back to the Granger's house (Carlena's)

Carlena and Hermione sat on Carlena's bed talking for hours about what school was going to be like.

"Well, I have a good idea of what it is like, I'm almost finished with Hogwarts a History." said Hermione proudly.

"Oh, you are such a nerd Hermione!" said Carlena hitting Hermione with a pillow.

"Hey!" said hermione grabbing a pillow and hitting Carllena back.

Soon they were in a full on pillow fight with goose feathers everywhere.

"Okay, you two wild witches, knock it off!" said Mackenzie.

That didn't work because Carlena threw a pillow at her mom and soon she was involved in the pillow mess.

**Well that's the 3rd chapter I hope u thought it was good! The next ch. Will be coming soon! Please r+r! Thanx:)**


	4. Hogwarts

**The stuff in _italics _is from the book! I hope you enjoy this chappy. :)**

**I don't own any thing harry potter except for Carlena!**

**Chapter 4**

Carlena was walking through the Hogwarts Express looking for a place to sit when she saw Hermione sitting in a compartment with a kind of shy looking boy. That boy was Neville Longbottom. Well the train ride went smoothly until Neville lost his toad so Hermione decided we'd better help. When Hermione stopped and was talking to someone inside of a compartment Carlena went to see who she was talking to and it was the compartment "he" was in. Harry Potter was in the compartment along with a red haired boy who said his name was Ron.

"_Are you really?_"said Hermione._ "I know all about you, of course— I got a few extra books for back ground reading and..."_

"Hermione stop boring them!" said Carlena. "I'm Carlena by the way this talking goof-ball is my cousin."

"Oh, hello I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend Ron Weasley." said Harry.

When Carlena heard his voice she melted "wow he's cute." she thought.

"Well we better go." said Hermione pulling on her cousin's arm.

"Carlena did you have to stare at him like that?" asked Hermione.

"Like what?" said Carlena said snapping out of her daydream.

"Oh never mind." said Hermione.

When they got to the school all the first years were lead to the large doors into the great hall then when they were let in Professor McGonagall set a stool in the front and then placed a raged hat on it and the hat be gan to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden n your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be in Gyrffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gyrffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff_s _are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in good hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking_ _Cap!_"

Then after applause Professor McGonagal started calling people up to be sorted.

After about 12 students she called, "Granger, Carlena."

Carlena slowly walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Oh, hmmm the right house for you is GRYFFINDOR!" said the sorting hat.

Carlena breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that Hermione would be with her.

Then Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor and Professor McGonagal continued with the names but Carlena and Hermione were not paying attention they were to busy whispering to each other then hey heard "Potter, Harry."

The whole hall went silent. The sorting hat took a long time but shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table erupted with applause. Then finally after more names "Weasley, Ronald." was called. Like expected the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and talked about school rules then he waved his hands and food appeared on the tables.

Later they were shown to their dormitories Hermione and Carlena's beds were right next to each other so they talked long into the night about school, but when they did finally turn in for the night. Carlena lay in bed thinking of Harry, Ron and Hermione and hoping they'd all become very good friends.

**Sorry it's kind of boring but I need your opinions should I skip to another year to get right to the exciting fluffy romance between people or should I keep going with third year? Well please review and tell me your opinion! Thanx! Elizabeth Yaster**


	5. Year 4!

**A/N: okay I'm sooo sorry it's been so long! But here is chapter 5 I'm skipping to fourth year as OliverWoodsgurl requested! Thanx for the idea! Well here it is! ENJOY :)!**

**Year 4 **

"Okay, do you have your wand, robes, dress robes, and your books?" asked Carlena's mom Mackenzie.

"Yes, check, check and double check! Come on mom this is my 4th year I can remember to pack everything!" said Carlena a little annoyed. "It's bad enough you wouldn't let me go to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Good, you have everything let's go or you'll miss the train." said Mackenzie.

At the barrier Carlena's mom said, "I'm going to say good bye now, plus I think you can manage by yourself since you are 14." said Mackenzie.

"Thanks mom!" said Carlena giving her mom a hug.

"Good bye be safe."

With that Carlena walked through the barrier and boarded the Hogwart's Express!

On the train Carlena looked for her friends and her cousin. She finally found them in a compartment.

"Hey guys how was the Quidditch World Cup?" asked Carlena.

"Oh, it was bloody brilliant!" said Ron.

"Yeah it was great you should have been there Carlena." said Harry.

"So what was the best part? I still can't believe the Irish team won!" said Carlena, who didn't notice Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Yeah the players were amazing!" said Harry.

"How can you two be talking about the game when the worst part was the Dark Mark appearing." said Hermione.

"Oh Hermione just because you don't like Quidditch, doesn't mean we can't talk about it." said Ron.

"Well, we don't have to talk about Quidditch." said Carlena. "So why do you think we need dress robes?"

"I'm not sure." said Hermione.

"Oh great that is exactly what I Ronald Weasley wants to talk about, clothes." said Ron.

Carlena and Harry and Hermione all started to laugh.

Just then Carlena knew she still liked Harry, and not just as a friend like in the last three years all four of them have hung out. So Carlena decided she needed her cousin's addvice.

"Hey Hermione can I talk to you a second outside?" asked Carlena.

"Yeah." said Hermione.

Once they were sure the boys couldn't hear them Carlena spilled, "I think I like Harry." blurted out Carlena and as soon as the words were out of her mouth she wish hadn't said them.

"I knew it." said Hermione.

"How could you know?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, don't play dumb, I know that you flirt when you gab it up with the guys about sports." said Hermione.

"I was not flirting it's called hanging out with my guy friends." said Carlena.

"Plus, I think he likes that seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." said Carlena.

"And how on earth did you find that out." said Hermione.

"I don't know I'm guessing because she plays Quidditch and it was just a wild guess." said Calrena. "Plus she's prettier than me."

"Oh would you shut up about being pretty, you have straight blonde hair and blue eyes." said Hermione.

"You have a better chance than some girl on a stupid Quidditch team." said Hermione.

Back in the compartment...

"So what do you suppose was so important that they couldn't say it in front of us?" said Ron.

"Who knows girls are so hard to figure out." said Harry.

"So when are you gonna ask her for help?" asked Ron.

"No, leave me alone." said Harry.

"Come on you have to do it to get to know her alone." said Ron. "How else are you going to get her attention with out letting her and her cousin know that you like her."

"Just shut up about it." said Harry turning a little pink to the face.

**A/N: OOOO who does Harry really like Carlena or is it Hermione? OOO don't you just love cliff hangers! Well review and tell me who he should like Carlena or Hermione I have ideas for the story to go in both directions but I'll see what you guys think! Well I hope you like it! PLEASE review! please review! Okay I'm done begging! Special thanx (even though it's been awhile) go out to Codi Jamison and OliverWoodsgurl! Thanx again! Bye! Elizabeth Yaster **


	6. Study Help

**Chapter 6 Study Help**

All four of them were sitting in the Griffindor Common Room pouring over the huge amount of homework they had received on their first day of classes.

"Done!" proclaimed Hermione.

"Hold on... okay yep, done." said Carlena.

"How can you be done with the Transfiguration homework?" asked Harry.

"Here, let me help you, it's actually really easy." said Carlena as she moved her chair over next to Harry.

Carlena didn't notice Harry smile and raise his eyebrows towards Ron, but Hermione saw it.

"Well since I'm done, I'm going up to bed." Hermione elbowed Ron after she said this.

"Ow, oh yeah I'll finish my homework at breakfast tomorrow." said Ron gathering his books together.

"Anyway, this is very simple." said Carlena went on to explain the Transfiguration homework.

After being sure that Harry understood the homework Carlena said, "Well, I'm going to bed. See you at breakfast." said Carlena gathering her books and parchment.

The next day in the Great Hall no one said much at breakfast.

"Well, I better get going to potions or Professor Snape will '5 points from Griffindor'." said Carlena mocking Snape.

"Everyone was laughing then stopped suddenly.

"Miss Granger, detention this Saturday, since you find losing points so enjoyable." said Snape coming up behind Carlena.

"Well, I better go." said Carlena grabbed her things and left.

"So what happened?"asked Hermione as soon as Carlena was out os ear shot.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Oh, come on we aren't that thick." said Ron.

"Nothing happened we studied and that was it." said Harry who then got up and went to potions.

"I still think something is up." said Hermione.

"Yeah, me too let's get to potions in case something happens." said Ron.

And with that they both grabbed their stuff and headed to the dungeons.

**A/N: sorry so short! And sorry I haven't updated lately I've been swamped with school and swimming! I'll try to update soon! If u have any good ideas let me know! And don't for get to REVIEW! Thanx!**

**Elizabeth Yaster**


End file.
